Even the Reddest Rose Will Wilt
by DarksOnlyAngel99
Summary: SasukeXOC. I am terrible at summaries there is a better one inside. Rated M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfic but first Naruto fic. I got the idea for this story after reading a few of the mangas. Since Karin is the Sakura of Team Taka (Hebi). There may be a Lemon later in this chapter but you will have to read it to find out. I do not own Naruto but this story idea is mine. If you like the chapter please review and if you don't review anyways.

Thanks,

DarksOnlyAngel99

P.S. This story is rated M for a lemon later in the chapter.

Light is seventeen (as are all the other characters), 5'2", has ice blue eyes, and white blonde hair with blue streaks that match her eyes.

Welcome to Konaha High! You have your preps, wanna-bes, and jocks, everything that you would find in a normal high school. There is only one thing that no other high school has, Sasuke Uchiha! Just about every girl in the school wants him but there is only one thing standing in there way, Light Yamada. Who is Light Yamada? Why she is Sasuke's girlfriend. The only girl to ever date Sasuke. Incredible isn't it?

"Hey Sasuke," Ino and Sakura said in unison.

Light shot a glare in the girls' direction and they immediately shut there mouths.

"Now, now Light play nice," Sasuke said putting his arm around Light's waist.

"Hm, whatever you say," Light mumbled then kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"Hey Suigetsu, Jugo," Sasuke called waving his free arm, "You guys coming over tonight?"

"Yeah," Suigetsu replied.

"Same," Jugo said.

"Meet us at the car in like ten minutes then," Sasuke said. Both Suigetsu and Jugo nodded to show that they understood.

"Please don't tell me you're inviting Karin," Light whined.

"Fine then, I won't tell you," Sasuke replied.

"Why did YOU invite HER?" Light asked making sure that she had as much venom as possible in her voice when she said 'you' and 'her'.

"I invite her because she is my friend and just because my girlfriend doesn't like her does NOT mean that I won't invite her," Sasuke replied stopping Light.

"Whatever, give me the keys and I'll go wait with Suigetsu and Jugo in the car," Light replied. She grabbed the keys and ran off.

"Hey Suigetsu Jugo wait up!" Light yelled running up to them.

"Hey Light, what's up? Thought you were with Sasuke," Suigetsu said.

"Not when he goes to talk to Karin. She is one of those bitches that is trying to steal Sasuke from me," Light huffed, "Ugh, I hate her."

"Yeah, I know," Suigetsu replied.

Light grabbed Suigetsu's and Jugo's wrists and said, "Come on you guys lets go."

She ran out the front door and into the school parking lot. The three of them stopped by Sasuke's black convertible. Light stuck the key in the driver's side lock. She turned the key then opened the door. Light hit the lock switch and unlocked the rest of the doors. She sat in the driver's seat and left the door open.

"You guys want the top down?" Light asked.

"Whatever," Jugo replied.

"If you want it down," Suigetsu replied.

"Okay," Light said. She pushed the button and the top began to fold down. After the top was completely folded down Light climbed into the back of the car.

"Light, what are you doing?" Suigetsu asked.

"Sitting in the back," Light replied matter-of-factly then sat where the top had disappeared.

"Light, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Suigetsu let out a small laugh and Light kicked him.

"Ow, what did I do?" Suigetsu asked.

"Sasuke, I'm sitting in the back so Karin can have at least one chance to sit near you," Light replied.

"Light, I thought I told you to play nice," Sasuke said. Light stood up and leaned over Suigetsu out of the car.

"I'm not playing," Light said, "I'm serious, I fucking hate her."

"Light I get it but— you're going to have to deal," Sasuke replied before getting into the driver's seat. Light sat back where the top had disappeared as Sasuke started the car.

Sasuke pulled into the garage and turned the car off. Light climbed over Suigetsu and jumped out of the car. She ran up to the door that led into the house and waited. "Are you GUYS coming?" Light asked putting emphasis on the word 'guys'.

Light entered the house and went strait to her and Sasuke's room. She went into the closet and grabbed a black bikini with gold polka dots. Light changed into the bikini then left the closet. She left the room and made her way to the kitchen where everyone, even Karin, was talking.

"Light, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Is that all you ask?" Light replied. She walked over to a cupboard and opened it. Light grabbed a margarita glass and coated the rim with salt.

"If you must know I am going out to the hot tub to relax. Anyone want to join me?" Light said.

"I'll come," Suigetsu replied.

"Anyone else?" Light asked as she poured margarita into her glass.

"I'm gonna hang out here," Sasuke replied.

"Me to," Jugo said. Light glared at Karin who had been silent since Light had entered the room.

"I dare you to say something," Light thought.

Suigetsu and Light walked out of the kitchen and down the hall that led to the back yard. Light stepped out of the back door and walked over to a shed. She opened the door of the shed and reached in to press a button. The hot tub began to bubble as Light stepped into it.

"You gonna get in?" Light asked.

"These are my only shorts," Suigetsu replied.

"We do have a dryer you know," Light said.

"Fine," Suigetsu said. He pulled his shirt of and joined Light in the hot tub.

"Wow I've never seen you with your shirt off," Light said taking a sip of her margarita. "Boy do you have muscles."

"Hn, thanks," Suigetsu replied resting his arms on the edge of the hot tub, "You know, I've never seen you with your shirt off."

""That's too bad because— you're not going to," Light replied and took a sip of her drink.

About ten minutes past before Jugo stuck his head out the door and said, "Hey Suigetsu, Light. Sasuke needs to see you."

"Alright, tell him that we will be there in a minute," Light replied standing up and getting out of the hot tub. She walked over to the shed and pushed another button. Before closing the shed Light grabbed two towels and threw one at Suigetsu.

Light walked over to Suigetsu and said, "Close your eyes." Suigetsu did as Light said and she untied her bathing suit around her neck.

"Alright, open them," Light said then dropped the ties as Suigetsu opened his eyes.

Suigetsu blinked then said, "I thought you said you would never show me what is under your shirt."

"Ha, I never said never," Light replied. She grabbed Suigetsu's hands and placed them on her breasts.

"Go ahead, take a feel," Light said. Suigetsu kept his eyes locked on Light's face but began to give her breasts a few small squeezes. Light stood on her tip toes so that she could bring her lips to Suigetsu's ear.

"Now, now that's enough," Light whispered and pulled Suigetsu's hands away from her breasts. She retied her bathing suit then planted a quick kiss on Suigetsu's lips.

"This is our little secret," Light said placing her pointer finger over her lips. She wrapped her towel around her torso and headed into the house.

Light walked over to the couch where Sasuke sat and dropped onto the cushion next to him.

"Hey," Sasuke said planting a kiss on Light's lips.

"Hey," Light replied

"Okay so what I wanted to talk to you about was you guys moving in with us," Sasuke said.

Light's jaw dropped as did Karin's. "Me live with her, NEVER," Light spat motioning toward Karin.

"Get over yourself Light," Sasuke replied.

"Hm," Light huffed before getting up and walking over to sit by Suigets.

"Anyways— what do you guys think?" Sasuke asked.

"Sounds like fun," Suigetsu answered shooting a sly grin in Light's direction.

That'd be cool," Jugo replied.

(Light is now shooting death glares at Karin)

"Sasuke… can you please tell your girlfriend to stop staring at me," Karin mumbled. Sasuke looked at Light who was staring at the ceiling and walls.

Light caught Sasuke's eyes and said, "What? I've been looking at the ceiling the whole time."

"Seriously Light, cut the crap," Sasuke said.

"Unh," Light spat.

"So— Karin what do you think?" Sasuke asked.

"I think I'm a little scared that I'm going to be killed in my sleep," Karin replied.

(Light has a large knife and is sharpening)

The minute Sasuke looked at Light she put the knife and sharpener behind her back.

"Light, what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing," Light replied looking as innocent as possible.

"Then— what's with the knife?" Sasuke asked pointing behind her.

"What knife?" Light asked then pulled the knife out from behind her, "Oh you mean this knife? I was sharpening it for dinner."

"Go put it away," Sasuke said running his right hand through his hair. Light stood up and walked to the kitchen. She returned moments later without the knife.

"Don't worry Karin I'll keep Light under control," Sasuke said.

"Ha we'll see," Light mumbled.

"Well it would be pretty cool if—"

"And I have two swords, kunai, shuriken—" Light said to Suigetsu. Sasuke stared at Light as she asked, "What? I was just telling Suigetsu about my weapon collection."

"Light why don't you just leave the room, Karin wants to move in so she IS going to move in," Sasuke said.

"Fine, but see if I ever have sex with you again," Light replied before leaving the room.

"Don't worry about her Karin," Sasuke said, "She'll come around."

Silently he added, "I hope."

"We'll head to your houses so you can get some of the necessities and we can get the rest tomorrow," Sasuke said.

"What are we going to need?" Karin asked. She seemed to be gaining confidence since Light had left the room.

"Just things like clothing, ipods, bathroom stuff, laptops, you know necessities," Sasuke explained, "Each room has a queen sized bed, a walk-in closet, a full sized bathroom, a desk, and an entertainment center. The entertainment center has a TV, DVD player, and satellite."

"So basically it's going to take more than one trip for each of our houses," Suigetsu said.

"Yeah, and if you have any blankets or pillows or anything like that be sure to bring it," Sasuke said.

"We can go to my place last since it's the closest," Suigetsu said, "And I'll stay here so there is more room in the car and so I can help unload when you get here."

"Suite yourself," Karin said. Jugo, Sasuke, and Karin left the house. After Suigetsu heard the car leave the garage he got up and headed for the hallway where all the rooms were. Suigetsu stopped by each door and opened them. The fifth door was Sasuke and Light's room.

"Oh Suigetsu, I thought you left with the others," Light said wiping tears off her cheeks. She was sitting on the bed in a red tanktop and black basketball shorts.

"I decided to stay here because we aren't going to my house till last," Suigetsu explained then walked over to the bed and sat next to Light, "Hey what's wrong?"

"Karin," Light answered, "I swear if I get the chance I'm gonna kill her."

"Hey," Suigetsu said taking Light's face in his hands, "Don't let her get to you."

"You always make me feel better," Light said wrapping her arms around Suigetsu's neck. Suigetsu moved closer to Light and pressed his lips against Light's. He parted his lips and rubbed his tongue on her lower lip. Light immediately parted her lips and Suigetsu's tongue ventured into her mouth.

Light brought her hands down to Suigetsu's still-wet shorts, she unbuttoned them and yanked on them (Suigetsu took his boxers off before going into the hot tub). He pulled away and asked, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Light nodded then Suigetsu slid off his shorts as Light removed her tanktop to reveal her breasts. He gabbed onto the bottom of Light's shorts (nothing underneath) and she said, "Go ahead take them off. Suigetsu followed Light's orders then climbed on top of her.

"So you're one hundred percent sure you want to cheat on Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Light replied. Suigetsu obeyed and their lips locked.

"Roll over Suigetsu," Light murmured. Suigetsu laid on his back and Light climbed on top of him.

"You ready?" Light asked.

"Hell yeah," Suigetsu replied.

Light smirked before lowering herself onto his hardened shaft. She began to rotate her hips. Light heard Suigetsu moan and knew that he was close to his release. She rotated her hips faster and soon felt him release inside of her. Light pulled herself off Suigetsu then bent down to kiss him.

"See what's funny is that was my first time," Suigetsu said.

"First time what? Having sex?" Light asked. Suigetsu nodded.

"The player Suigetsu was still a virgin? I don't believe it," Light said.

"Fine don't believe me," Suigetsu said getting up and putting his shorts on.

"No I believe you, but why were you willing to risk your friendship with Sasuke to have sex with me?" Light asked.

"Because I've liked you for a long time," Suigetsu murmured.

Light got up and walked over to Suigetsu then asked, "Why didn't you tell me how you feel out at the hot tub?"

"Are you serious? I was nervous, it's so hard to be near you and not freeze up," Suigetsu replied.

"You don't have to be nervous around me, just be yourself," Light said then planted a kiss on Suigetsu's lips. He smiled then left the room. Light walked back to her bed.

"Thank God for birth control," Light sighed running her hand through her hair. Light grabbed her shorts and put them on then went to the closet for a bra. She put it on then put her tanktop on and left the room.

Sasuke and Suigetsu got out of the car and began unloading it. Once they were in the house Sasuke said, "Your room is this way." Sasuke walked down the hall and stopped at the room across from Light's room. Sasuke opened the door and Suigetsu entered. He set his box on the bed and Sasuke did the same.

"Are there any other boxes in the car?" Sasuke asked.

"Just one, I'll get it," Suigetsu replied.

"No, I'll go," Sasuke said then left the room. Suigetsu opened the two boxes on the bed and began pulling things out. He put a laptop and an ipod on the desk. Just as he was grabbing items for his bathroom Light walked in.

"Hey, you got the second best room in the house," Light said.

"Really? What's the best room in the house?" Suigetsu asked.

"My room," Light replied matter-of-factly.

"Isn't it Sasuke's room?" Suigetsu asked.

"Technically," Light replied, "But who cares, most of the stuff in there is mine."

"Hm," Suigetsu said

"Have fun unpacking," Light said before leaving the room.

Light entered the living room where Jugo Karin Suigetsu and Sasuke all sat talking (Light changed into a mini jean skirt and short sleeved black button down).

"I'm not in the mood to cook anything so I'm going to order Chinese. What do you want?" Light asked.

"You know what I like," Sasuke said.

"I like Chicken Lo Mein," Jugo said.

"I like Kung Pao Beef," Suigetsu said.

"Shrimp Chow Mein," Karin mumbled.

"I'm sorry. What was that I couldn't here you. You were mumbling," Light said.

"Light, leave her alone!" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I just can't stand her," Light replied sweetly.

Light left the room and went to the kitchen. She grabbed the phone and dialed the number of the Chinese restaurant.

"Hi, I need to make an order," Light said.

"Okay what would you like?" the woman on the other line asked.

"I would like a large Chicken Lo Mein, Kung Pao Beef, Shrimp Chow Mein, Hot and Spicy Shrimp, a large Chicken Fingers, a large Chicken Teriyaki, and a large Beef Teriyaki," Light replied.

"Okay it should be ready in twenty minutes," the woman said, "Is there a name that this will go under?"

"Yes, Light Yamada," Light replied.

"Thank you," the woman said then hung up the phone.

Light grabbed her wallet and keys and headed to the living room. "Alright, I'm leaving. Anyone want to come?" Light said.

"I—" Suigetsu began.

"I'll come," Sasuke said.

They left the house and Light said, "I'm driving." She walked over to her Mercedes and got into the drivers seat. Sasuke got into the passenger side as Light started to car. She backed out of the garage then drove down to the road.

"Light what is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean?" Light asked.

"I mean the way you treat Karin. Why?" Sasuke replied.

"I know I treat her bad but it's the only ting that I know will keep her away from you," Light said keeping her eyes on the road.

"So are you saying you're jealous of her?" Sasuke asked.

"That is not what I'm saying. It's just that I feel like she is going to steal you from me," Light replied.

"Do you honestly think that I could love anyone else?" Sasuke asked.

"Then why do you always stand up for her?" Light replied.

"Because she is my friend," Sasuke replied.

"I still don't know how I am going to live with her," Light said gripping the steering wheel harder than necessary.

"Don't worry, I will keep you plenty distracted," Sasuke said with a sly smile.

"Thanks Sasuke," Light said as Sasuke placed his hand on Light's thigh.

"That's why I'm here," Sasuke replied.

Light giggled then said, "You know I think we should get a new comforter for our bed."

"Oh yeah? What kind would you like?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know maybe something green or purple or maybe even red," Light replied.

"Okay, I'll try," Sasuke said laughing.

They rode back to the house in silence for a short time before Light said, "Sasuke?"

"Yea?" Sasuke replied.

"I'm sorry," Light said.

"For what?" Sasuke asked.

"For my behavior and… other things," Light replied.

"What other things?" Sasuke asked.

"If… if I tell you you'll end up hating me," Light said as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Light, I promise I won't hate you," Sasuke said.

"Are you sure? It's pretty bad," Light said.

"I'm sure," Sasuke said.

"Well earlier I was really mad at you about inviting Karin to our house for the day so I… so I showed Suigetsu my chest out at the hot tub and let him feel them," Light said.

"I was wondering what took you so long to get back in the house. But Light its ok you were angry at me and you wanted to pay me back it's ok," Sasuke comforted.

"But… but that's not it. When you said that Karin was going to live with us it sent me over the top. I was crying in our room when you left and Suigetsu came in and I… and I had sex with him," Light sobbed, "I was crying before you even left and you never even came to check on me before you left."

Sasuke pulled his hand away that was on Light's leg as if it had been burned. A moment later he put his hand back on Light's thigh and asked, "Light why would you even think of having sex with anyone other than me?"

"I did tell you that I would never have sex with you again," Light said.

"Yeah but I thought you were joking," Sasuke replied.

"So did I at first. But when you didn't even come see me before you left it pissed me off. So that's why I didn't have a problem with having sex with Suigetsu," Light said.

"It's okay Light I forgive you… but from now on no more cheating," Sasuke said.

"Ok," Light said then sniffled.

"Hn," Sasuke said then leaned over and kissed Light on the cheek.

So that's the end of chapter one. I want to make a chapter two but I need ideas. If you have any leave a review and who knows maybe I'll use your idea. I know Sasuke is a little OOC and so is Suigetsu and I'm sorry. I really want at least two reviews before I post a second chapter so please please please review.

Thanks,

DarksOnlyAngel99


	2. Chapter 2

So for chapter one I only got one review but this story was my most read story. What is up with that? Talk about irritating. Well anyways, I completely changed my idea for this story so I decided that I would post the second chapter and see what people think. I want reviews about what you think, but no flames!!  
Thanks,  
DarksOnlyAngel99  
P.S. disregard any reviews from Brandon030 he is an idiot friend of mine who didn't read my stories he just decided to review and be a loser.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters but Light and this story are mine.

Chapter 2  
Light entered the house and yelled, "Honey I'm home! Oh wait that's only when Sasuke is home."  
Sasuke smacked Light's butt and said, "Come on 'honey' there are three other people in this house that are hungry."  
"Oops, I forgot," Light replied.  
"How could you forget when you have that sixty dollar bag of Chinese food in your hand?" Sasuke asked.  
"Yeah well I am blonde you know," Light replied running her fingers through her hair.  
"Yeah, but you're my blonde," Sasuke whispered placing a kiss on Light's lips. Light smirked then walked toward the living room. She dropped the bag of food on the coffee table then said, "I come bearing food."  
"Great," Suigetsu replied. Before he could grab the bag Light snatched it.  
"Uh uh uh, ladies first," Light said waving her pointer finger in Suigetsu's face. She pulled a box out of the bag then turned toward Karin.  
"Here," Light said biting back a rude comment, "Karin."  
Karin's jaw dropped and she stared at the box. She composed herself and took the box.  
"Thanks," Karin whispered.  
Light smirked then said, "Alright boys, dig in."  
"What about you?" Suigetsu asked.  
"Not hungry," Light replied casually before leaving the room. She walked down the hall then entered her room.  
Sasuke pulled the remainder of the boxes out and handed everyone their food.  
"So what did you do while we were gone?" Sasuke asked.  
"Looked at the fun stuff to do in the house," Karin replied.  
"Really?" Sasuke asked taking a bite of shrimp.  
"Yeah the basement seems like the best place," Karin replied.  
"Hey I'll be right back, I gotta use the bathroom," Suigetsu murmured. He stood up and exited the living room. Suigetsu walked down the hall and instead of entering his room Suigetsu walked into Light's room. (AN Light is sitting on the bed in a pair of Sasuke's khaki shorts and a sports bra.)  
What are you doing Suigetsu? I thought you were eating dinner," Light asked.  
"I was but I had to use the bathroom," Suigetsu replied  
"This isn't the batr—"  
Suigetsu cut Light off with a kiss. Light tried to pull away but Suigetsu placed his hand on the back of Light's head. She pounded her fists on his chest then he pulled away.  
"What? I thought this is what you wanted?" Suigetsu asked.  
"No I don't," Light murmured, "I love Sasuke. I told him about having sex with you and about what happened out at the hot tub… I won't cheat on him again."  
"We'll see about that," Suigetsu said picking Light up.  
"Suigetsu, what are you doing?" Light asked as he laid her on the bed. Suigetsu climbed on top of Light to knell over her. Suigetsu silenced Light's protests by locking lips with her. His hand slowly traveled down to the waist band of Light's shorts. Suigetsu slid his thumb into the shorts and his hand soon followed. Light's breath caught in her throat.  
_"I have to get him off of me,"_ Light thought. Light brought her knee up and jammed it up into Suigetsu's groin. He immediately pulled away and rolled off the bed.  
Suigetsu laid on the floor clutching his manhood and Light took that as a chance to escape. She leapt off the bed and began to run toward the door. Suigetsu shot his hand out and wrapped it around Light's ankle. She was caught off balance and fell to the ground then let out a shriek.

"Hey did you hear something?" Jugo asked.  
It was probably just Light being a klutz again," Sasuke replied, "I'll go check on her." He got up and left the room.  
"I think it's more than Light being a klutz," Karin said, "If you haven't noticed, Suigetsu still hasn't come back." Karin and Jugo got up and followed Sasuke.

Suigetsu pressed himself against Light to keep her between him and the wall. He pressed his lips to hers and forced her mouth open. At that moment he door swung in and Sasuke stood in the doorway with Jugo and Karin standing behind him. Suigetsu jumped away from Light then Light fell to the floor and began crying.  
Karin pushed passed Sasuke and ran over to Light. She dropped next to Light and wrapped her in a hug. Sasuke walked over to Suigetsu and grabbed the collar of his shirt.  
"What the hell did you do to her?" Sasuke yelled.  
"All I did was have a little fun," Suigetsu replied.  
"You bastard," Sasuke spat. He raised his fist preparing to strike. Before he could hit Suigetsu, Jugo walked over and grabbed Sasuke's wrist.  
"You're right, he's not even worth it," Sasuke said releasing Suigetsu's shirt.  
"What are you going to do with him?" Karin asked still holding Light.  
"We'll let him stay here for tonight then we'll see if he can convince me to let him stay here," Sasuke replied, "Can you take him to his room Jugo?"  
Sasuke walked over to where Karin and Light were. "Thanks Karin," Sasuke said kneeling next to the girls. Light pulled away from Karin and lunged into Sasuke's arms.  
"Karin, thanks again for taking care of Light," Sasuke said.  
"Yeah," Karin replied getting up and leaving the room.  
Sasuke picked Light up bridal style then walked over and laid her on the bed. He began to leave when Light reached out and grabbed his wrist. She pulled Sasuke onto the bed then climbed on top of him.  
"I want to forget that that vile man was ever inside of me," Light whispered.  
"And you think I can help you with that?" Sasuke asked.  
"Of course you can," Light replied moving her hand down to Sasuke's hardening member and running her fingers along the shaft.  
"But I thought that you said that you would never have sex with me again," Sasuke murmured moving his hands to unbutton Light's shorts.  
"Now where would you get a silly idea like that?" Light asked sitting up and undoing Sasuke's pants. Light stood up on the bed and pulled her shorts and underwear off. Sasuke pulled his pants off then Light removed her sports bra. Light sat on Sasuke's stomach and asked, "Why am I always the first one naked?"  
"Hn, I don't know your just a little more willing to take your clothes off," Sasuke replied pulling his shirt off.  
"Oh, I see how it is," Light said placing her hands on her hips, "But what I don't get is why you're not willing to take your clothes off. I mean you have such a sexy body."  
"Ha, so do you. But do you really want me showing off my body to anyone but you?" Sasuke asked sliding his boxers off.  
Light brought her face close to Sasuke's and whispered, "We're doing too much talking."  
Sasuke lifted his head and pressed his lips to Light's. He parted his lips and so did Light. As their tongues fought for dominance Light lifted herself about three inches above Sasuke's hardened member then slowly lowered herself onto Sasuke. Before Light could begin to move her hips Sasuke rolled Light onto her back.  
Sasuke grasped Light's hips then drove himself deep into Light's warm folds. Light let out a gasp and arched her hips forward. Sasuke began a slow steady pace and Light moaned his name.  
"Har- harder," Light moaned.  
Sasuke complied with Lights request and his pace immediately quickened. His grasp on her hips tightened and Light, who had been holding onto Sasuke's back, dug her nails deep into the flesh.  
"More!" Light moaned.  
Sasuke began to pump inside of Light even faster. With one final thrust Sasuke and Light hit their climaxes. Sasuke's seed spilled into Light as her wall clenched his shaft.  
Sasuke rolled to the side of Light pulling himself out of her in the process.  
"Now I know I am better than Suigetsu," Sasuke panted, "But what do you think?"  
"Who is this Suigetsu person you speak of," Light replied beginning to catch her breath.  
"Haha very funny, why don't we make ourselves decent and go see what Jugo and Karin are doing?" Sasuke said.  
"Or— we could stay here and have sex again," Light replied.  
"I think that one time is enough for tonight, don't you?" Sasuke said.  
"Not when it's with you," Light replied giving him a quick kiss. She got up and walked over to the closet.  
Light exited the closet dressed in one of Sasuke's black shirts and a pair of his boxers. She threw a pile of clothes at Sasuke.  
"Thanks," Sasuke said pulling on the blue shirt and black basketball shorts then got off the bed.  
"You win this time Sasuke Uchiha," Light whispered before they left the bedroom.  
Light followed Sasuke into the living room then sat next to him on the couch.  
"Was the Chinese good?" Light asked picking up the box of chicken fingers and a pair of chopsticks.  
_"Wow it's like the whole ordeal with Suigetsu never happened," _Jugo thought then said, "Yeah it was pretty good."  
"Well I guess it's back to school tomorrow," Sasuke said then ate the chicken finger Light had placed in front of Light.  
_"Light really is taking the Suigetsu thing well. She is all happy and acting like her normal self,"_ Karin thought then replied, "Yeah, unfortunately. It feels like we've lived here forever but it's only been one night."  
"Well I guess we're going to go to bed,"" Sasuke said motioning to himself and Light, "See you in the morning." Sasuke picked Light up and threw him over his shoulder.  
"Hey put me down!" Light shrieked while she pounded on Sasuke's rear with her fists.  
"Not a chance," Sasuke said while laughing, "My troublesome and sexy lady needs her rest."  
He left the living room and walked to their room. Sasuke walked through the door and dumped Light onto the bed. He climbed on top of her and whispered, "It's time to sleep, no more sex understand?"  
"Yes, Mr. Uchiha," Light huffed.  
"Oh so I am Mr. Uchiha now?" Sasuke asked.  
"Yes you are because you are acting like a teacher reprimanding me for something bad that I did," Light replied.  
"Well, then Mr. Uchiha is telling you to go to bed," Sasuke said. He walked over and hit the light switch turning the light off. He walked back to the bed and climbed into it. He felt around for Light but realized that she was no longer in the bed.  
"Where are you Light?" Sasuke asked  
"If you want to know you're just gonna have to come find me," Light voice came from somewhere in the dark room, "And no turning the light on that's cheating."  
"Alright fine, I'll play your little game but if I find you you go to bed without any problems," Sasuke said.  
"And what if you can't find me?" Light asked. She was sitting in front of the foot board.  
"Oh but I already have," Sasuke replied looking down at Light from atop the bed.  
"Dammit, how did you know I was here?" Light asked playfully.  
"That doesn't matter, I told you if I found you you would have to go to bed without any problems," Sasuke said, "So you better get in bed right now."  
"But I never agreed to that," Light replied, "So if you want me to get in that bed you're just going to have to catch me." She stood up and ran to corner farthest from Sasuke. He jumped off the bed and slowly walked toward the corner that Light now stood in. Sasuke could see a faint outline of Light in the darkness and he reached out and grabbed her wrist.  
"Ha, got ya," Sasuke said pulling Light into his arms.  
"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee," Light whined, "You are no fun. You find me too easily."  
Without a word Sasuke picked Light up and carried her to the bed. He placed her down then climbed into bed.  
"S you're going to go to sleep now, right Light?" Sasuke asked. When there was no response he said, "Light? Don't tell me you got out of the bed again." He looked at Light and realized that she was already asleep.  
"Thank god she's asleep already," Sasuke said then soon fell asleep.

Light awoke the next morning and got out of the bed. She walked to the bathroom and stripped away her clothing. She turned on the shower then stepped in. While Light was scrubbing in her conditioner she heard the door open then click shut. Light opened the door of the shower and saw Sasuke who was removing his clothing.  
"I am taking a shower you know," Light said.  
"I'm saving water," Sasuke replied as he stepped into the shower.  
"Just please no playing, I have stuff to do," Light said.  
"Oh so you can play all you want when it's convenient for you but I'm not allowed to?" Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Light, "I think that's a little unfair."  
"Sasuke, I'm serious," Light said laughing. Sasuke's hand traveled up from Light's waist to cup her right breast. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple until it was hard then his hand traveled down to Light's heated core. Sasuke forced his hand between Light's thighs then found Light's core. His fingers did slow circles occasionally stroking her sensitive nub. Sasuke then plunged his fingers deep in Light's folds. She arched her back as he began to pump his finger in and out.  
Light could feel Sasuke's hardened member pressed against her butt. Sasuke's fingers retreated before Light could be fully satisfied.  
"God I hate it when you do that," Light breathed leaning against Sasuke.  
"Yeah but I love it," Sasuke replied.  
"Whatever," Light said pushing Sasuke back so that she could rinse out her conditioner. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Light left the bathroom and walked to the closet. Light looked through her clothes then found a black layered mini skirt and a gray long sleeve v neck shirt with a white tank top underneath. She grabbed a pair of underwear then left the closet.  
Light brought the clothes to the bed then dropped the towel. She began to pull off her undergarments when Sasuke exited the bathroom.  
"You better hurry, it's quarter past seven," Light said as he walked toward the closet  
"Already?" Sasuke asked before he disappeared into the closet. Light pulled her shirt on and pulled her skirt up as Sasuke exited the closet. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a black button down short sleeve shirt with red pin stripe. He held a pair of black Adidas sneakers with the Adidas sign in red.  
"Well I'm ready," Sasuke said.  
"Let me get my shoes then we can go see what everyone else is doing," Light replied running into the closet. She came out with a pair of black flip flops in her hands,  
"Okay, let's go," Sasuke said. They left the room and walked to the kitchen. Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu were all sitting at the table. Jugo and Karin were talking while Suigetsu was eating a bagel. He looked up and saw Light standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Suigetsu rose from his seat and slowly shuffled toward Light. He stopped three feet in front of her then dropped to his knees. Suigetsu bowed then said, "Light I am so sorry. I wish I could take it back but I can't so I have to settle for hoping that you will forgive me."  
Light kneeled next to Suigetsu and whispered, "I forgive you Suigetsu, and I mean it was partially my fault for leading you on." Light stood and offered her hand to Suigetsu. He took her hand and Light pulled Suigetsu to his feet then wrapped him in her arms.  
"Now the only one whose forgiveness you need is Sasuke Light whispered looking over her shoulder at Sasuke then backing up to stand between them.  
"Alright, I forgive you but I'm still kinda pissed that you wanted to do it with my girl again," Sasuke said crossing his arms over his chest  
"Cut the tough guy act Sasuke. We all know you're just a big softie who can't stay mad at anyone," Light said giggling, "Now come on! We need to get to school and I'm driving."  
The five teens loaded into Light's Mercedes and she drove to the school.

Once at the school Sasuke got out of the car then ran over to open Light's door. She got out of the car and took Sasuke's hand lacing her fingers with his. The group walked toward the school and about halfway up the stairs Light said, "Crap, I forgot my purse." She pulled her hand out of Sasuke's and ran down the stairs and back to the car. Just as Light unlocked the driver' side door a sleek Jaguar pulled up next to her car. A man in the back seat opened the door closest to Light then reached out and grabbed her.  
"What the hell?" Light shrieked when she felt the hands around her upper arms. The man yanked Light into the car and slammed the door shut.  
On the Stairs:  
Sasuke watched as everything happened and as the car door slammed shut he bolted down the stairs and ran toward the car. Before Sasuke could reach it, the car whirled around and drove away. He jumped into Light's Mercedes and began frantically looking for the keys. When he couldn't find them he realized that Light must still have them.  
"Dammit!" Sasuke yelled slamming his fists on the steering wheel.  
In the Jaguar:  
"Let me go God dammit!" Light spat struggling to break free from the man's grasp. He attempted to cover Light's mouth with his hand but Light chomped down on his thumb.  
"Ow! Damn you dumb bitch! Let go!" the man yelled pulling on Light's hair.  
"Will you shut up Deidara!" the driver said, "If you cannot control the girl then I will."  
"Just get her off my damn thumb Itachi!" Deidara yelled. Itachi reached his arm back and jabbed Light in the side. She released Deidara's thumb then glared at Itachi.  
"Don't ever touch me again!" Light yelled.  
"Keep her quiet Deidara, we are almost at Sasori's place," Itachi said.  
"I'll try but I can't guaranty anything," Deidara said placing his hand over Light's mouth again.  
Itachi pulled the car up to a large three story house. He stopped the car once it was safely inside the garage. Itachi got out of the car and opened the back door. He grabbed Light and held her while Deidara got out of the car.  
"Let's get her inside, I'm sure that Pain will be very happy to hear that we have her," Itachi said. Light freed her wrist from Deidara then punched Itachi.  
"Don't take me for some weak little girl," Light spat, "I know how to defend myself."  
A little trickle of blood ran from Itachi's mouth to his chin.  
"You'd be smart to not do that again unless you have a death wish," Itachi said wiping his chin with the back of his hand. Light stopped struggling which gave Deidara the chance to grab Light's free hand.  
Deidara and Itachi dragged Light into the house. Deidara threw Light on the floor on her stomach. He climbed on top of her and pulled her hands behind her back. Itachi handed Deidara a pair of handcuffs. Deidara took them and fastened them on Light's wrists. After the handcuffs were on Light's wrists Deidara picked her up and brought her into a room. He pushed Light onto a bed and just as he was about to leave a red head appeared in the doorway.  
"Found another one I see," the red head said.  
"Yeah, she looks like the best one yet," Deidara said," But be careful she bit me and slugged Itachi."  
"Hey," Light yelled, "Why the hell am I even here?"  
The red head walked over and sat on the bed next to Light.  
"You are a hostage," the red head said, "We are gathering twenty girls, and once we have them we will ask for a ransom. Until then you will be somewhat of an 'entertainer' at our parties."  
Hell no!" Light spat  
"You will—"  
"Sasori, maybe you should take her out for a 'spin' and see how well she can entertain," Deidara said leaning against the door frame. Sasori remained silent.  
"If you don't want to I sure as hell will," Deidara said, "I want to see if she is as feisty in the bedroom as she is normally."  
_"Listen to them! Talking about me as if I am nothing more than a play thing!"_ Light thought then said, "There is no way in hell that I am having sex with any of you."  
"I'm sure that if we wanted to have sex with you right now we could, but since there is a party tonight I will save you till then," Sasori said.  
Light glared at Sasori as he stood up and walked out of the room with Deidara and Itachi.

Uh oh Light's been kidnapped. If you want to know what's going to happen to Light? If you want to know you better review cuz I'm not posting any new chapters till I get two reviews.  
Thanks,  
DarksOnlyAngel99


	3. Chapter 3

1So here we are at chapter three. I was really happy to see how many people read this story. Although for all those readers you would think that I would get more reviews. But oh well. I would like to thank the readers that did review.

Thanks,

DarksOnlyAngel99

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters but this story is mine.

Chapter 3

"How could this have happened," Sasuke yelled as he paced the living room of his house.

"Sasuke you need to calm down, being angry isn't going to get Light back," Karin said.

"Well I'm sorry that I am a little pissed off that someone kidnaped my girlfriend!" Sasuke replied sitting on the couch.

"The police are doing everything that they can," Jugo said, "The only thing we can do is sit here and wait and see what they can find."

"I can't wait! Who knows how long it will be till they find her!" Sasuke replied.

"Well you're going to have to because there isn't much that the police know right now," Jugo said.

"They need to find Light and they need to find her now!" Sasuke yelled standing up then storming to his room.

"You really expect me to wear that?" Light asked motioning to the almost non existent leather skirt and red tube top, "Because if you do then you must be dreaming."

"You will be wearing this," Sasori replied, "But it's not like it will be on you very long because I am sure that you will be very popular with all our guests."

"As if," Light spat, "There is no way in hell that I am going to have sex with any of you perverted kidnappers."

"You don't have much choice in the matter," Sasori replied dropping the clothes on Light's bed, "When a guest tells you to have sex with him you'll have sex with him."

"Not gonna happen," Light said.

"Would you rather it be only me having sex with you?" Sasori asked.

"What part of no sex with you perverts don't you get?" Light hissed.

"What part of you have no choice don't you get?" Sasori countered.

"I am able to defend myself," Light spat.

"Once we start you won't want to stop I can guarantee that," Sasori replied standing up.

"Not likely," Light spat, "I'll never have sex with anyone but Sasuke," Light hissed.

"Sasuke? Hm interesting, I wonder if Itachi realized that you're his little brother's girlfriend," Sasori said standing in the doorway of the room, "Anyways get dressed I will be back to get you in ten minutes."

"Hey Itachi do you realize who that new girl is?" Sasori asked.

"Hm which girl?" Itachi asked.

"The hott blonde one," Sasori replied, "You know the one that is going to be mine at the party."

"Oh her. Yes I am well aware of who she is," Itachi paused, "She is my little brother's girlfriend."

"So you knew who it was when you kidnaped her?" Sasori asked.

"How could I not? I've seen her with Sasuke many times in town so it wasn't too hard to guess," Itachi replied.

"But doesn't he think that you're dead?" Deidara asked as he walked into the room.

"Yes he does but what better way to let him know that I am still alive than by stealing his girlfriend," Itachi replied.

"Hahaha man that's really going to piss him off," Deidara said.

"Exactly," Itachi said.

"Have you gotten any new leads yet?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing yet," the detective replied, "The only information we have is the information that you and you're friends provided."

"Dammit!" Sasuke yelled, "You're detectives, you should be able to find clues as to who kidnaped her and where she is."

"We're doing everything we can," the detective replied, "But you getting angry isn't going to help."

"Can you blame me? The love of my life was kidnaped yesterday and you damn detectives have next to no information about the kidnappers," Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry, but we are doing everything that we can," the detective replied, "But we must be going, if you receive any information from the kidnappers please alert us immediately."

"Yeah sure," Sasuke said.

"You ready yet-" Sasori asked through the door, "Hm I just realized something, none of us know your name."

"Yes I'm ready and my name is Light," Light yelled.

"Good, I'm coming in Light," Sasori replied.

Sasori opened the door and began to enter the room. He stopped when he saw Light dressed in the outfit he had given her to wear. The leather skirt hugged her hips perfectly and the slit on the left side of it reached almost to her hip. The red tube top that hugged her breasts indicated that she belonged to Sasori and was not to be touched by any other man.

"Damn, I knew that outfit would look good on you," Sasori said.

"If you don't want me to slap you then I suggest you stop looking at my chest and start looking at my face," Light spat.

"You can't threaten me, but if it will make you happy I'll stop staring at you're chest," Sasori replied.

"Thank you Sasori," Light replied.

The way she said his name made his member that hung between his legs twitch, "_Damn woman, I want to fuck her right here and now._"

"Come on Sasori this is your party that you are dragging me to," Light said. "_If I can get him to think that I like him maybe I can escape_," Light thought, "_All it will take is a few rounds of sex then getting up in the middle of the night while he's asleep. Then I can get the hell outta here._"

Light began walking out of the room swaying her hips back and forth. "_Is she teasing me_?" Sasori thought. He caught up with her then placed his arm around her waist.

"So where exactly is this party?" Light asked.

"Oh just in the basement, nothing fancy," Sasori replied.

"I kinda figured it wasn't anything fancy considering how I am dressed," Light replied.

"You would look sexy in anything you wore so I don't think it would matter," Sasori replied.

"Thanks, but it would look bad on your part," Light said, "Bringing a date dressed in skimpy clothes."

"I guess you have a point," Sasori replied. He stopped by a door and pulled it open. Hip hop music could be heard from down the stairs. Sasori motioned for Light to walk down the stairs then he followed shutting the door behind him. Light stopped at the bottom of the stairs and took in the scene. Deidara had two girls, one on either side of him, under his arms. Itachi was making out with a brunette who was sitting on his lap and three other men she had never seen before all had women of their own.

"Have all these girls been kidnaped like me?" Light asked.

"Yes but they willingly gave into temptation," Sasori replied.

"Temptation? Light asked as Sasori brought her over to a black leather love seat.

"Well why don't we ask one of them," Sasori replied.

"Hey Lin," Sasori yelled. The red head that was sitting with Deidara looked in their direction.

"Yes Sasori?" Lin asked.

"Explain to Light here why you do what you do," Sasori said pulling Light onto his lap.

"Well first of all I do it because if I don't they'll just kill me," Lin replied, "And it's not so bad, they aren't rough or anything unless you piss them off."

"But how can you sit here not knowing if you'll see your loved ones again?" Light asked.

"I put it at the back of my mind," Lin said, "Cuz if I think about that I break down and Deidara doesn't like that." Deidara smiled at Lin then caught site of Light.

"Hey Light why not come join me over here?" Deidara asked.

"Um no thanks I'd rather sit her with Sasori," Light replied.

"Good girl, "Sasori whispered into Light's ear causing chills down her spine.

Suddenly the song changed the "Tik Tok" by Kesha.

"I love this song!" Light exclaimed, "Can we dance, please Sasori."

"Of course," Sasori replied. Light stood up and Sasori led her to the dance floor. Light began shaking her hips and raising her arms over her head. Sasori walked over to Light and placed his hands on her butt and pulled her close to his body. He moved his hips at a similar pace to hers. Light brought her arms down around Sasori's neck and before she realized what she was doing she pressed her lips to Sasori's.

Sasori, who was in complete shock stopped dancing and wrapped his arms around Light's back. He parted his lips and Light did the same. As their tongues fought for dominance Light was suddenly brought back to reality and pulled away from him. "_That was so not part of the plan_," Light thought.

Sasori looked at Light who had a blush the shade of a tomato on her cheeks. Light realized that she was blushing so she covered her face with her hands.

"What's wrong? You asked me to look at your face and I am. But I can't see it," Sasori said.

"I so did not mean to do that," Light whispered peaking through her fingers.

"Do what? Kiss me?" Sasori asked.

Light nodded in response.

"Don't worry about it," Sasori replied, "Besides you tasted delicious."

Light who had just removed her hands from her cheeks instantly started to blush again. "I really wish that you would stop making me blush," Light said.

"What happened to the feisty girl who said she wouldn't do absolutely anything with any of us perverted kidnappers?" Sasori asked pulling Light back to the love seat.

"I don't know, I am trying to find her right now so that she can talk some sense into me," Light replied sitting on Sasori's lap.

"Well why don't we take advantage of the time that she is gone and have some fun," Sasori offered.

"What kinda fun?" Light asked innocently.

"Oh a little of this and a little of that," Sasori replied, "Whatever happens."

"Well you may want to hurry," Light said, "Just in case the feisty girl comes back."

Sasori pushed Light up then stood up. He grabbed his Pepsi then led her back up the stairs and toward her room. Right before they reached Light's room Sasori took a right.

"Wait where are we going?" Light asked as they began climbing a set of stairs.

"To my room. Your room is just so dreary and boring," Sasori replied.

"Yeah it is," Light agreed.

They entered Sasori's bedroom then Sasori asked as he sat his drink on the night stand, "So where were we?"

"Well I'm pretty sure I was kissing you," Light replied walking over to Sasori and pressing her lips to his. Light parted her lips offering Sasori entrance which he gladly accepted. As their tongues fought Light brought her hands down to Sasori's belt and quickly undid it. She then moved to his pants which she unbuttoned and unzipped. Light pulled his pants down slightly then they fell to the floor.

Sasori brought his hands down to Light skirt. Instead of unbuttoning the skirt he ripped it at the spot where the slit ended.

"Anxious?" Light asked through the kiss.

"Only a little," Sasori replied. He grabbed onto Light's top and pulled it off over her head.

Light brought her hands up to the bottom button of Sasori's red button down t-shirt. She swiftly unbuttoned the shirt then pushed it off his shoulders. Light pulled away from Sasori and climbed onto the large king sized bed. Sasori quickly removed his boxers. Light stared at the man who stood in front of her, his hair slightly messy from her playful fingers. Her eyes traveled down to the sculpted abs that she never knew he had. Her eyes continued down to look at his member that was slightly hardened. "_I gotta say he is hott. If he weren't a kidnapper I'm sure we could have been together. Wait what am I saying? He kidnaped me. Well technically he didn't kidnap me Deidara and Itachi did he really didn't have anything to do with it._" Light argued with herself but little did she know that Sasori was having similar thoughts.

"_Damn this woman is so sexy. I wish we had met under different circumstances cuz then there may have been a chance of us being together. No, I can't be saying things like that Pain told us not to get attached to any of these girls. But... I can't help it. She's so perfect, she's everything I could ever want,_" Sasori thought.

He climbed on top of Light and quickly removed her panties. Sasori's lips instantly connected with Light's and their tongues continued their previous battle.His hand traveled down her body memorizing every curve. Sasori's hand then found his target, Light's wet womanhood. He opened her up fully then began doing circles occasionally brushing against her nub. Then he slowly inserted his index and middle fingers into her. Light's back arched and she gasped into their kiss.

Sasori took his free hand and dipped it into his drink that had been sat on the night stand. He ran his fingers down Light stomach and stopped just above her waist. Sasori pulled his lips away from Light's then moved down to lick the liquid off of her stomach. The touch of Sasori's tongue on Light's skin sent shivers up her spine. His tongue soon moved lower to her moist womanhood. He delicately licked her sensitive spot causing Light to gasp. He then began to lick and suck at her nub earning moans from Light. At the same time he was thrusting his fingers in and out of her. Light arched her back then called out his name. After only a few minutes of his pleasuring Light's walls clenched around Sasori's fingers and she released. Sasori drew his fingers out of her and licked them clean. Light let out a whimper and crossed her legs.

"Was I too much for you?" Sasori asked.

"No...," Light replied not being able to look at him.

"See didn't I tell you that once we started you wouldn't want to stop," Sasori teased.

"Shut up," Light replied.

"Well I'm not done with you yet," Sasori said. He pulled her legs apart and positioned himself so that the tip of his member was just brushing Light's womanhood. Sasori then thrust himself into Light. She instantly brought her arms under Sasori's arms and around his back. Light dug her nails deep into his skin.

"What's wrong? Am I too big for you?" Sasori asked.

"No this usually happens when I have sex with a guy for the first time," Light replied. Sasori waited for Light to release his back and when she did he began a slow steady pace burying himself deep in her walls. Light moaned and called his name.

"_How can I be enjoying this so much?_" Light thought, "_This wasn't how I planned it would happen._"

Sasori felt himself close to his release so we quickened his pace, thrusting into Light with everything he had.

Just as Light's walls clenched around Sasori's member he released his seed deep inside her. Sasori, who was panting, collapsed on top off Light.

"So have you been able to find that feisty girl yet," Sasori panted.

"No, I don't think she wants to be found," Light replied. She was also breathing heavy.

"Hahaha then maybe we should go another round," Sasori said.

"Can't we just sleep and enjoy being in each others arms?" Light asked.

"Sure," Sasori replied.

"_If any other girl had asked me that I probably would have tossed her aside and went and found another girl. But Light, she has an affect on me I can't explain it,_" Sasori thought. He climbed out of the bed and pulled Light over to him. Sasori picked Light up then pulled the blankets back. He laid Light on her side of the bed then climbed in himself. Sasori pulled the blankets over himself and Light then pulled her into his arms.

So here is the end of chapter three. It's a little shorter than chapter two (I think) but that's cuz I'm running out of ideas! I'm leaving it at two reviews for a new chapters. If you have any ideas feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. Oh I almost forgot to let everyone know that Sasori is just a normal person no puppet man.

Thanks,

DarksOnlyAngel99


End file.
